Truth Or Dare?
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Cat and Jade have a sleepover and play truth or dare. The game gets very intense and might fix Jade and Beck's relationship, and help Robbie and Cats begin. pairings are Bade and Cabbie! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what might (and I wish)have happened during/after Andre's horrible girl.**

**I own nothing.**

**This story is gonna be short(possibly only two chapters, so I will continue with my other story, I'm just am not in the mood to write about beatings and scars right now!)**

**Sorry if I'm writing too much Bade! I just love bade sooooo much!**

**Hope you like this! **

**Chapter One: Earthquake**

**Jade's POV**

I feel a small rumble beneath my feet.

"What's happening?" Robbie asks, slightly alarmed. I recognize the slight shaking in the ground.

"Earthquake!" I scream loudly.

"Earthquake!" Cat shouts. I hear Beck say something, but I can't hear him over the noise of things breaking and the earth rumbling.

I look around, things are already starting to break. There is no place to go.

I dart to the couch and cover my head with a pillow, hoping nothing lands on me.

I crave Beck's protective arms to wrap around me, to protect me from the falling bits of the plaster ceiling. I sneak a quick glance up at Beck, wishing desperately that he would protect me, I know he won't.

A surge of jealousy, anger, and sadness streams through me, almost as badly as when Tori kissed Beck.

There is Beck, with his arms curved protectively around Cat. If I didn't know better, I would say he was kissing her! I know we're in the middle of an earthquake, but does he have to be THAT close to her?

A small sad tear slides down my face, I am so grateful for the pillow over my head.

Just as suddenly as it started, the earthquake stops.

**Cat's POV**

I am so relieved when my mom's boss isn't mad at me! I was so worried! I am practically skipping as I walk down the stairs after a long hard night of dog sitting.

I am very surprised when Jade hand grabs my shoulders and shakes me hard. I spin around.

"And I thought you were my best friend!" Jade yells, I think she is crying.. Why?

"I'm am... I'm confused.." I whisper, Jade's grip loosens.

"I'm sorry Cat." Jade replies, her face calmer, "You don't you know.. Like-like Beck. Right?" Jade asks sheepishly. I giggle.

"No! Of course not! Remember what I said yesterday," I giggle again.

"Oh yeah, you like Robbie." Jade remembers relieved.

"Shhhhhhh!" I shush her. "Anyway, why did you think I liked Beck?" I wonder.

"I don't know," Jade says sarcastically. "Maybe 'cause he was all over you during the earthquake! Seriously Cat! That boy was holding on to you like it was his job! And you looked like you liked it!" I can hear the pain in Jade's voice. Then, to my surprise, she began to cry.

"Jade, how about we go to my house. You could sleepover! We could do makeovers!" I suggest.

Jade nods. "Okay, but no makeovers," Jade orders, smiling slightly.

Jade and I get into my car, and drive back to my house. I skip inside.

"C'mon Jadey!" I exclaim, dragging her by the arm up to my pink-covered room.

"Don't call me that!" Jade snaps bitterly. We get into my room, I close the door.

I sat down on my bed, Jade sits down next to me.

"Whaddaya wanna do!" I chirp happily.

"I don't know!" Jade replies.

"I know! Lets play truth or dare!" I shout.

"Okay." Jade agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this.. I decided on three/four chapters for this.. **

**I don't own anything..**

**I hope you like this!**

**Chapter Two: Tell him that you love him**

**Jade's POV**

Truth or dare? This will be fun! I love games like this because you get to learn other people's secrets, free of charge! I hate it because I have to tell them my secrets, and Cat(and Beck) can tell when I'm lying.

"Okay Cat you first! Truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Ummmmmmmm... Truth.. No wait! Dare.. Actually.. Do truth!" Cat decides.

"Okay," I think of a good question, "When did you start to like Robbie, and why the hell do you like him anyway!" I ask, I mean seriously, Robbie is a dork, who's hand is shoved up a puppet's a- My thoughts are cut off by Cat.

"I started liking him when he said he was taking me to play baby golf! But then he took me to his mean Mamaw!" Cat looks down disappointed. "I like him because he is smart, and nice," she smiles.

"Okay," I say, but I disagree. A seventeen year old boy, who plays with an over-sized doll is not very smart!

"Okay, your turn Jade! Truth or dare!" Cat shouts.

"Truth." I answer automatically, there isn't much I wouldn't tell Cat.

"Hmmm," suddenly her face becomes serious, " Do you miss him?" Cat asks.

"Yes," I answer coldly.

"What do you miss most?" Cat wonders.

"That's two questions!" I snap.

"I answered both your questions!" Cat defends.

"I miss him! I miss him kissing me! I miss him being mine! I miss him being the one person who loved me! I miss him protecting me during earthquakes that shatter a whole ceiling! I miss him making me smile! I miss being happy!" I shout.

"Okay." Cat replied, satisfied.

"Truth or dare?" I ask Cat.

"Dare! She bounce up and down on her bed, her head hit the ceiling. "Phooey!" She cries frustrated. I smirk. This is gonna be good.

"I dare you to... Call Robbie and ask him out." I dare her. It's about time those two started dating.

"Okay! But that'll be so embaressing, what if Robbie says no!" Cat grabs her phone. She dials Robbie's number.

"Put it on speaker!" I hiss quietly. I need to hear Robbie's reaction.

"Rinnnngg... Rinnnngg... Rinnnnggg... Hello!" Robbie answers. "Cat?"

"Hi Robbie! Will you come with me to that new movie _Sarah's magical doll _with me on Saturday?" Cat asks.

"Like, a date?" Robbie wonders.

"Man, who would go on a date with you?" Rex pipes in.

"Yeah, sure if that's what you want?" Cat seems unsure for a second, how cold she not tell he has a total crush on her?

"Okay! Bye, see you Saturday!" Robbie exclaims overjoyed.

"Bye-Bye!" Cat shrieks happily as she hangs up.

"Was that so bad?" I ask her in an I-told-you-so voice.

"No. Thanks Jade." Cat says, I can tell she means it.

"Okay so where were we?" I wonder.

"It's my turn to truth or dare you! Truth or dare! Cat asks me.

"Truth."

"Do you think you were fighting with Beck more than usual in the past few days?" Cat asks me,suddenly serious.

"No." I answer truthfully. Cat sighs.

"It doesn't matter! So, truth or dare?" I ask Cat.

"Dare!" Cat says bravely. I think for a minute.

"I dare you to make a video for the slap, using the puppets in my purse, that is about you, Cat, falling in love with Sinjin." I smile and take out a bunch of the sock puppets I stole from Sinjin.

"Ugh! Okay." Cat whines. She put Sinjin's Sock-Cat on right hand, and Sinjin's Sock-Sinjin on her left hand. I took out my pear phone and pushed the record button.

"Hello. I'm Sinjin!" Sinjin-Sock says.

"I'm Cat!" Sock-Cat exclaims.

"We love each other!" Sinjin-Sock proclaims.

"Yeah!" Sock-Cat agrees.

"The end." Real-Cat says. I cracked up.

"That's hilarious! Sinjin's gonna flip when he thinks you like him!" I laugh. Cat frowns. She hadn't though about that.

I uploaded the video to The Slap. I can't wait to see the comments.

"Truth or Dare?" I hear Cat ask.

**A/N: Plse review! I hope you liked this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this! Sorry that their were a lot of typos last chapter, it's late. (:**

**I don't own Victorious...**

**Hope you likey!**

**Chapter three: The phone**

**Jade's POV**

"Truth." I reply.

"How did you feel when you got to ten, and you realized he wasn't coming?" Cat asks me. She looks very serious. I can tell she wants to help.

"Like my whole world was dead. Cat, there aren't words. You don't understand what it's like to never be loved by anyone, not even my own father loves me! Not even my own mother loves me! Beck loved me. It was like losing the only happiness you have, and knowing you could never get it back." I realize I have a tear on my cheek. I wipe it away before Cat notices.

"Okay." Cat is acting kind of weird. I guess she is afraid that comforting me or saying too much would make me cry. I don't blame her.

"Truth or dare?" I ask Cat.

"Dare." Cat decides. I watch her red hair bounce with excitement. I think she is just made with pure energy! It is 12:00 PM and she acts like it's still noon. I try to think of something that will tire her out, though, I've never seen a tired Cat. I trash that idea. I'll just go for scary.

"I dare you to... Umm... Use my scissors to cut up your mom's favorite shirt!" I hand her my favorite scissors that she gave me for Christmas.

"But that's so mean!" Cat cries. She looks at me with her big brown eyes.

"It's a dare." I say with a sing-song voice.

Cat gets up with the scissors. I follow her into he basement. Next to the dryer is a pile of laundry. Cat takes out an ugly, purple shirt, and chops it up. Then she hides the shirt behind the dryer.

"What if she finds out it was me?" Cat questions.

"Tell her it was your brother." I advise, Cat's brother is, troubled, and that's a nice way to put it.

"Oh! Okay!" Cat agrees. We scamper back upstairs to her sickly-pink room. Then she says "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say again. I do dares sometimes, but I don't feel like it right now.

"Do you still love Beck?" Cat wonders.

"Yes I still love Beck. I love him with all I own, Cat. He was everything to me. He made me happy. I miss him, and I love him. I love him more than anything else. I love him more than he has ever loved me. I love him more than anything else." I explain. Cat nods.

"Truth or dare?" I ask Cat. I see her contemplating.

"Truth." Cat decides.

"When was your first not-stage kiss?" I ask her. I should already know this about my best friend. I feel kind of bad.

"Seventh grade. A guy named Carlos Richard, he dumped me at the end of seventh grade." Cat didn't sound very sad, but we were talking about a guy she dated years ago, for three months at most. "Truth or dare?" Cat questions me.

"Truth," I inform her. Next time I'm picking dare.

"If Beck decided he wanted you back would you take him? And how would you try to argue less?" Cat wonders sincerely.

"I'd give him hell for leaving me, then welcome him with open arms. I'd also tell him to never leave me again. Then to argue less.. I guess I'd talk to him more.. About my feelings and stuff." I perk up at the thought of being with Beck again. "Now, truth or dare?" I ask Cat.

"Truth." Cat replies.

"Are you still mad at Tori for kissing Daniel?" I wonder(I am truly curious, because I'm still very mad at Tori for kissing Beck.).

"No, not really. I got to punch her in the face! That's enough revenge for me!" Cat squeals. LUCKY! I would pay so much to punch Vega in the face! "Truth or dare?" Cat asks me.

"Dare." I smile. Cat smiles back, mischievously. I'm surprisingly actually slightly scared.

"I dare you to let me drive you to Beck's house, then we are going to talk to him." Cat smiles. I swear the red head has something up her sleeve. I'm nervous about going to becks house, but I think she has a plan.

"Okay," I say, my voice shaky. We tiptoe down the steps and to her car. We drive down the long, dark, familiar roads that I have been on hundreds on times.

We park right outside Beck's RV. Cat climbs up the front steps, like a hyperactive chipmunk.

"Ding-Dong" Beck's doorbell rings.

"Hello." Beck says coolly, then he saw me.

"Can we come in? I have to show you something." Cat explains.

"I'm here on a dare." I reassure Beck. Beck reluctantly lets us in his RV.

Cat takes out her pear phone. "Listen. Me and Jade-"

"Jade and I," Beck corrected her. I know it was just a grammar lesson, but I loved the way he said, "Jade and I.".

"Okay, Jade and I have been playing truth or dare. This is what we said." Cat pushed a button on her pear phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright.. I hope you like this!**

**Chapter four: Boys, socks, and Beck**

_Jade's POV_

Cat, the sneaky little slut! How could she do this to me? She was about to play a personal game of truth or dare to my ex-boyfriend! WTF! I'm gonna kill her She! recorded me pouring my heart out about how much I miss Beck! Some best friend!

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shout angrilly, she shakes her head nervously.

"Cat you evil little girl! How dare you?" She hands her phone to Beck, Ugh! She knows I'm not going to attack my ex-boyfriend, even to get a very embarrassing recording out of his hands.

"Jade I dared you, and this is your dare, to come here and listen to this recording with Beck and I." Cat whispers, I can tell she's a little scared, she's got good reason to be... When I get my hands on her..

"I think it's illegal to record people without their permission." I remind her.

"It's also illegal to cut up people's shirts!" Cat cries.

"You didn't HAVE to do that! It was a dare!" I shout. I get up and start to run to Cat. I am so angry at her!

Then Becks hand stops me from mauling Cat.

"Jade," Beck says calmly. I wince softly. He's using his "Listen to me or else" voice that he used all the time when I dated him. I can't not listen to him now. He's always been able to control me!

"Calm down. Go sit over there!" He points to the couch across the RV. I go, like a punished little kid going to time-out. "Cat," Beck looks at Cat, "What is on this recording that Jade doesn't want me to hear?"

"Just me and her, talking. And playing truth or dare." Cat replies. I realize I'm not going to be able to stop Beck from listening to the recording. I sigh. As long as I'm mortified than Cat might as well be too.

"Alright then. Listen to it," I look at Cat. "But we have to listen to all your truths and dares too!" I shout.

"Awww. Phooey." Cat looks upset, but not enough to make her change her mind.

I sit down on one of the couches in Beck's RV. Beck sits down next to me, Cat sits at his other side. Great, now we can all hear me getting humiliated.

"Okay," Beck says. He pushes play.

**Beck's POV  
><strong>

k.

_ "Okay Cat you first! Truth or dare?" _Jade's voice asked Cat. I wonder what embarrassing truths and dares Cat will do.

_ "Ummmmmmmm... Truth.. No wait! Dare.. Actually.. Do truth!"_ Cat decided..

_ "Okay,"_ Jade paused, _"When did you start to like Robbie, and why the hell do you like him anyway!"_

"Ha! I knew Cat liked Robbie!" I say.

"Is it that obvious?" Cat wonders. Jade and I smile.

"Yeah." I tell Cat.

_ "I started liking him when he said he was taking me to play baby golf! But then he took me to his mean Mamaw!"_ Cat sounded disappointed. _"I like him because he is smart, and nice," _Cat is really strange.

_"Okay,"_ Jade said, She sounded kinda wierded out.

_"Okay, your turn Jade! Truth or dare!" _Cat shouted.

_"Truth."_ This should be good.

_ "Hmmm," _Cat thought for a moment, _" Do you miss him?" _Cat asked. We all know who she meant. I am curious for Jade's answer. I hope she says she is over me. I'm totally over her.

_"Yes,"_ Jade answered. That's a bad sign, but you can miss someone and still hate them, and not want them. Right? I mean I miss Jade, I guess, but I don't want her back.. Right?

_"What do you miss most?"_ Cat wondered.

_"That's two questions!"_ Jade snapped. I don't miss much about Jade. She was an over-controlling jealous bitch. She was so bossy.

Except, she had always been there for me. She actually smiled at me, sometimes. She opened up to me. She shed her goth-girl exterior. She had made me very happy. I guess that's what I miss about Jade.

_"I answered both your questions!"_ Cat defended. She had a good point.

_ "I miss him! I miss him kissing me! I miss him being mine! I miss him being the one person who loved me! I miss him protecting me during earthquakes that shatter a whole ceiling! I miss him making me smile! I miss being happy!" _Jade shouted. The Jade in the room looked mortified. Inside I feel awful though, how could I do that to her? She really does miss me. I never knew how happy I made her. I was a jerk for leaving her, jealous bitch or not.

"See?" Cat says, "She misses you." Cat points at Jade. I keep a poker face.

_ "Okay." _Cat replied, satisfied.

_"Truth or dare?"_ Jade asks Cat.

_"Dare!"_ There is a thump,_ "Phooey!"_ Cat cried in frustrated.

"What happened?" I wonder. Cat sees that Jade won't answer me.

"I bounced up, and hit my head on the ceiling!" Cat explains. Of coarse, I'll bet Jade laughed. She could be kind of bitter. But she was only bitter because of her horrible childhood, a small voice in my head reminds me. She could confide in you when times were tough.

_"I dare you to... Call Robbie and ask him out." _That's a good dare. I smile at Jade, who makes a face at me.

_"Okay! But that'll be so embarrassing, what if Robbie says no!" _How does Cat not see that he loves her?

_"Put it on speaker!"_ Jade hissed quietly. I can't believe Cat and Robbie are going out now! All cause of Jade! I mean, Robbie's definitely gonna say yes.

_"Rinnnngg... Rinnnngg... Rinnnnggg... Hello!"_ Robbie answered. _"Cat?" _I am exited to hear his reaction.

_ "Hi Robbie! Will you come with me to that new movie Sarah's magical doll with me on Saturday?" _Wow, Cat really asked Robbie out!

_"Like, a date?" _Robbie wondered. What else would it be?

_"Man, who would go on a date with you?" _Rex piped in. Man, I hate Rex.

_"Yeah, sure if that's what you want?" _

"How did you not see that he liked you?" I wonder.

"Well, Robbie and Rex hit on like.. Every girl." Cat has a point.

_"Okay! Bye, see you Saturday!"_ Robbie exclaimed. He sounded like Christmas had come 12 months early.

_"Bye-Bye!" _Cat shrieked, equally happy as she hung up.

_"Was that so bad?"_ Jade asked Cat in an I-told-you-so voice.

_ "No. Thanks Jade."_ Cat said.

_"Okay so __where__ were we?" _Jade asked.

_"It's my turn to truth or dare you! Truth or dare!"_ Cat asked Jade.

_"Truth."_

"Do you think you were fighting with Beck more than usual in the past few days?" Cat asks Jade,suddenly serious.

"No." Jade answers.I sigh, I guess she's right.

_"It doesn't matter! So, truth or dare?" _Jade asked Cat.

_"Dare!"_ Cat said bravely. Oh god, what is Jade going to make her do?

_"I dare you to make a video for the slap, using the puppets in my purse, that is about you, Cat, falling in love with Sinjin."_ I smile, Jade and I were still.. Together when she stole Sinjins sock puppets so he wouldn't make anymore embarrassing videos about her. I realize that she was trying to make Sinjin like Cat, not her. Good job Jade! Wait, why did I care if Sinjin liked Jade? She wasn't my girlfriend anymore!

_"Ugh! Okay."_ Cat whined.

_ "Hello. I'm Sinjin!" Cat said in a horrible Sinjin impression._

_"I'm Cat!" _Sock-Cat exclaimed.

_"We love each other!"_ Sinjin-Sock proclaimed.

_ "Yeah!"_ Sock-Cat agreed

_ "The end." _Real-Cat said.

_ "That's hilarious! Sinjin's gonna flip when he thinks you like him!" _I laugh. Cat frowns.

"Good plan," I say to Jade. Jade frowns. Man, she really is in a bad mood.

"What do you care?" Jade asks bitterly. Why did I care? Maybe.. Maybe it would bug me a little if Sinjin was still stalking my ex-girlfriend.. Maybe..

"Sorry," I say sarcastically.

_"Truth or Dare?"_ I hear Cat ask.

**A/N: Sorry if this was awful.. I'm not sure.. i'll post more soon... The next chapter will be more intense... (;**

**Please Review! They make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I hope you like this. **

** Please review! Thank you for the reviews!**

** I don't own victorious. **

** I hope you like this:**

**Chapter five: Maybe**

**Beck's POV**

_"Truth." _Jade replied.

_ "How did you feel when you got to ten, and you realized he wasn't coming?"_ Cat asked Jade. Even if I have gotten over Jade, Which I have, that was still a rotten way to break up with her after two years. It was worse than a texting break up, which suck.

_"Like my whole world was dead. Cat, there aren't words. You don't understand what it's like to never be loved by anyone, not even my own father loves me! Not even my own mother loves me! Beck loved me. It was like losing the only happiness you have, and knowing you could never get it back."_ I never realized how much I meant to Jade. Maybe she was only so jealous because she was so afraid of losing me? Well, her plan backfired.

I felt a pang of empathy for her. Why? I am so confused. Why did I care that Jade misses me, when I don't miss her? Why was I glad Jade was trying to force Sinjin on to another girl, when I wasn't dating her? Why did I feel so awful that I dumped Jade through a door?

Maybe a have a few feelings left for her. Maybe.

I sneak a quick glance at Jade, her black hair with the green streaks. She looks... Hot. But that doesn't mean I like her, I mean, Cat is pretty too, but I don't feel the same way... I look at Jade harder, I see the real Jade underneath. The Jade only I could see. The smiling, happy Jade.

I miss that Jade.

_"Okay."_ Cat replied to Jade's rant.

_"Truth or dare?"_ Jade asked Cat.

_ "Dare." _Cat decided

_"I dare you to... Umm... Use my scissors to cut up your mom's favorite shirt!" _Oh, typical Jade dare, I roll my eyes.

_"But that's so mean!"_ Cat cried unhappily.

_"It's a dare."_ Jade reminded her.

I hear the two girls exit the room. They came back in a few seconds later.

_ "Truth or dare?" _Cat asked Jade.

_"Truth."_ Jade chose.

_"Do you still love Beck?"_ Cat wondered.

What was my answer to that question! Do I still love Jade? I turn my head sideways to look at her. Our eyes meet for a second and we both blush.

On the outside Jade's vicious, but on the inside, she is sweet. I put up with the outside to get the inside. Is that a fair trade. Maybe.

On one hand I hate her. I hate her jealousy. I hate that she tries to hide her feelings from everyone. I hate how she makes everyone else feel bad.

One the other hand I love her. I love how cute she is when she's jealous. I love how she listens to me, but no one else. I love how beautiful she is. I love how she would talk to me about thongs that were hard in her life. I love how she told me everything. I love her.

The love is a lot longer a list.

_"Yes I still love Beck. I love him with all I own, Cat. He was everything to me. He made me happy. I miss him, and I love him. I love him more than anything else. I love him more than he has ever loved me. I love him more than anything else."_ I also love how she loves me, But no more than I love her.

_"Truth or dare?"_ Jade asked Cat.

_"Truth."_ Cat decided

_"When was your first not-stage kiss?"_ Jade asked her.

_ "Seventh grade. A guy named Carlos Richard, he dumped me at the end of seventh grade." _Cat answered._ "Truth or dare?"_ Cat questioned.

_ "Truth,"_ Jade decided.

_"If Beck decided he wanted you back would you take him? And how would you try to argue less?"_ Cat wondered. I'm very interested in the later question.

_"I'd give him hell for leaving me, then welcome him with open arms. I'd also tell him to never leave me again. Then to argue less.. I guess I'd talk to him more.. About my feelings and stuff." _At least she would try. _"Truth or dare?" _Jade asked.

_"Truth." _Cat replied.

_ "Are you still mad at Tori for kissing Daniel?"_ Jade needs to become less of a grudge holder.

_ "No, not really. I got to punch her in the face! That's enough revenge for me!"_ Cat squealed. Wrong thing to say. That will trigger Jade's jealousy issues.

_"Dare."_ Jade said finally.

_"I dare you to let me drive you to Beck's house, then we are going to talk to him."_ So this is where I come in.

_"Okay,"_ Jade's voice sounded.. Scared?

"That's the end!" Cat shouts proudly. I groan internally. This is gonna be awkward...

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! This was kinda short... The next chapter is the last one): **

**I have another bade story in mind to do after this... So don't worry! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter! Don't worry more bade is on the way!**

**Hope you like this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter six: me too**

**Jade's POV**

I want to get out as fast as I can. I don't really want to me mortified in front of Beck. Cat will pay for this.

I get up from the couch without saying a word. I grab Cat's sleeve and storm outside.

"Yeay! An adventure!" Cat squeals.

I hear Beck open the door to his RV. He follows me out into the night.

"Jade!" He calls. I spin around bitterly and give him a glare.

"What! You don't wan me to hurt you precious girlfriend! Two words: Don't care!" I shout at him. Beck grabs me and pulls me closer to him.

"Lets get a few things straight, one, Cat is not my girlfriend." Beck reminds me. He pulls me closer. I shiver, not from the cold but from his closeness, I wish he would just lean forward a tiny bit.

" Second, I miss you too." Beck kisses my hair. His breath smells sweet.

"Third, I miss you smiling at me, I miss you always being here for me, I miss you being yourself with me, and I miss you making me happy.. Oh and I miss kissing you too." Beck purrs in my ear.

"Fourth, when I got to ten I felt like I had lost the sun in my life. I felt like it would be dark forever. I thought I'd be okay without you." Beck admits. "I was wrong."

"Fifth, I love you. I love how cute you are when you're jealous. I love how you listen to me, but no one else. I love how beautiful you are. I love you talk to me about things that are hard in your life. I love how you tell me everything. I love you Jade." My heart races. He loves me! Maybe I won't have to beat Cat up.

"Sixth, I will take you back, Jade. I'll actually listen to you now. I won't pick fights with you. My question for you is, will you take me back?" Beck thinks I might say no! Dream on Beck.

**Beck's POV**

"I love you babe," I hear Jade say.

That's all I needed to hear," I bend down and kiss her. I was lying to myself before. I had really missed this.

"Love you Beck." Jade whispers.

"I love you too Jade, I always will."

**The End**

**A/N Did you like it? Plse comment! I'll post another story too! I'm in the middle of writing _The blood and tears of a broken girl _plse read it!**

**Please comment! Thanks to all who did!**


End file.
